


The Voice Of An Angel

by OctoberDecember



Series: Shadowhunters/One-Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Attempt at Humor, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, House Party, Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, No Angst, Party, Partying, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock Magnus Bane, this is an angst free zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: “KARAOKE TIME!” Jace was shouting again, but Alec couldn’t place where his voice was even coming from. “First up! Magnussssss Baneeeee!”“Fun!” Magnus clasped his hands together, as he looked up at Alec. “Sing a song with me, Alexander? Please?”Alec blanched at the thought of embarrassing himself in front of what seemed like the entirety of the New York Downworld.He wanted to say no, and the more seconds that passed, the more sure he was of his answer—But then he looked back down at Magnus…The warlock’s eyes were all adorable and pleading, with obvious hesitation etched into his expression—Because Magnus was worried that Alec wouldn’t say yes—And Alec’s heart twisted at the thought of letting Magnus down, especially when it came to such a harmless request. “Yes. I’ll sing with you, but just one song, okay?”“Okay.” Magnus snapped his fingers, calling for blue sparks to appear in his palms. “Just one song.”♥♥♥ (Magnus throws an 80's themed party in the loft, extreme cuteness, extreme ridiculousness and extreme fluff ensues) ♥♥♥





	The Voice Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://octoberdecemberwrites.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OctoberDecemb12)! ♥♥♥

“I thought you said this was an 80's party…”

Alec grimaced, as he looked around Magnus’ now suspiciously-spacious loft. “Why are people dressed up like that?”

Alec was specifically referring to the several partygoers who danced in wild, wide circles, all dressed up in elegant corsets and powder-white wigs.

Although, the pulsing electronic music didn’t suit their conservative wear, with the dignified visual clashing with the unrefined aural. Alec quietly watched as sophisticated dresses and expensive three-piece suits were tested to their limits, as partiers spun in impossible time with the throbbing beat.

“It _is_ an 80's party. I just left it up to the people to decide which century they liked best.” Magnus smiled up at Alec, before offering him a swift kiss on the cheek. “Unsurprisingly, it appears that immortal beings prefer the past to the present.”

“Yeah, but the 1980's was like a million years ago.” Isabelle tossed back her dyed blonde hair, while adjusting her over-sized men’s suit. “How could the 80's still be _the present_?”

“Izzy, my love, when you’ve lived a thousand years, the decades start to run together.” Magnus suddenly gave Isabelle a slight curtsy. “And my apologies for not greeting you properly, Ms. Madonna, my queen.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem, _darling_.” Isabelle grinned, as she put on an awful, British accent. “Now, where’s your alcohol? You know, vodka really helps me _express myself_.”

“It’s all laid out on the kitchen table. Catarina will help you find it.”

“Thank you, _darling_.” Isabelle eagerly made her way to the loft’s kitchen, seemingly stepping in time with the loud music’s rhythm.

“And what are you supposed to be, Alexander? You look like you’re still wearing your clothes from work…” Magnus frowned, as he scanned Alec’s outfit up and down.

“I’m the guy who’s letting his boyfriend throw a themed party in this loft on a _weekday_.” Alec grinned, as he bent down towards Magnus. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Thank you.” Magnus beamed up at Alec, before leaning forward into a soft kiss. “I’ll be sure that you know how truly _thankful_ I am later tonight.”

“Or…we could just go to bed _now_ …” Alec’s suggestion was followed by wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist. “Just kick everybody out. They’ve been here for at least an hour, right? They’ve partied _enough_.”

“Alexander.” Magnus’ answer came out like a warning, even though he couldn’t stop a smirk from appearing on his face. “Come on. Don’t be so rude. Go say hello to Catarina for me. I believe Ragnor may be somewhere around here, too, probably reading a bland book in one of these corners…”

Alec wanted to respond to Magnus, but his thoughts were cut short by a rough pat on his back.

“Alec! Magnus! Party!” Jace’s words were slightly slurred, as he winked over at Magnus. “But I bet you two are gonna’ party in private, yeah?”

“Jaceeee. You can’t just…you can’t just ask…” Maia stumbled over her phrasing, while soon appearing at Jace’s side. “Holy shit. I’m so drunk. Oh my God.”

“What the hell? You two just got here? How are you already—”

“PREGAMING BITCH!” Jace screamed right in Alec’s face, before carelessly waving his arms back and forth. “Hunter’s Moon! $1 Tequila shots!”

“Tequila! Tequila! Tequila!” Maia noisily chanted, as she leaned towards Jace’s chest—

And instinctively, Jace held her close, close enough to press a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“You two are made for each other.” Alec’s voice was thoroughly stoic.

“Thank youuuuu.” Maia’s reply was warm and sweet…

And Magnus reached out to tenderly pat Maia’s shoulder. “Would you like to lie down? There’s plenty of room on the sofa.”

“Yes. Yeah. We’ll take that deal. Fuck yeah.” Jace began to move towards the sofa on the other side of the room, with Maia holding onto his side. “Come on, princess.”

“Don’t…don’t call me princess…that’s so lame…” Maia groaned, as she fully put her weight onto Jace, now letting him carry her in his arms.

Alec watched as his drunken parabatai somehow carried Maia as if it was the easiest thing in the world, managing to not trip over his feet even once—

But Alec’s attention was soon drawn to Simon, who now stood in front of Magnus.

Alec was a little taken aback by Simon’s outfit, not used to seeing him all dressed up in an open beige vest, with a perfectly matching beige hat atop his head and a faux whip thrown over his shoulder.

“You remind of the babe…” Simon’s smile went wide, as he excitedly clapped. “You’re supposed to be Bowie from _Labyrinth_ , right? I freakin’ love that movie, dude!”

Magnus spun around a few times, happy to show off his costume. “I met Bowie in London back in the 70s, wearing this exact outfit. Imagine my surprise seeing it on film! I think he wore it pretty well, though...but I’m still not sure he wore it quite as well as me.”

“No one could wear anything quite as well as you, Magnus Bane.” Clary smirked, while pulling Magnus into a tight embrace. “Awesome party, by the way.”

“Thank you, Ms. Lauper.” Magnus idly ran his fingers through Clary’s cotton candy pink wig. “I’m happy you made it! Alexander told me that you’d been locked up in your room, working on a new rune or two.”

“Hey, I would never miss one of your parties, Magnus.” Clary stepped away from their hug, as she reached for Simon’s hand. “Besides, _girls just wanna’ have fun_.”

“G-irls! Just w-anna’ h-av-e f-un!” Simon sung the next line of the song, as he nodded along to music that wasn’t actually playing. “Okay. I’m gonna’ go whip us up a drink or something. Awesome party, Magnus!”

Once Simon and Clary were out of earshot, Alec moved closer to Magnus’ side. “Magnus, what’s _Labyrinth_? I thought you were just wearing something from your closet.”

“Alexander, weren’t you listening? I am wearing something from _my_ closet! Bowie stole that look from me!” Magnus whined, before taking in a deep breath. “But no matter. I have the film, somewhere. We can watch it on one of your days off.”

“Honestly, Magnus, I could just watch it right now...just sneak to the back and let you enjoy your party. You know this isn’t really my scene—”

“KARAOKE TIME!” Jace was shouting again, but Alec couldn’t place where his voice was even coming from. “First up! Magnussssss Baneeeee!”

“Fun!” Magnus clasped his hands together, as he looked up at Alec. “Sing a song with me, Alexander? Please?”

Alec blanched at the thought of embarrassing himself in front of what seemed like the entirety of the New York Downworld.

He wanted to say no, and the more seconds that passed, the more sure he was of his answer—

But then he looked back down at Magnus…

The warlock’s eyes were all adorable and pleading, with obvious hesitation etched into his expression—

Because Magnus was worried that Alec wouldn’t say _yes_ —

And Alec’s heart twisted at the thought of letting Magnus down, especially when it came to such a harmless request. “Yes. I’ll sing with you, but just one song, okay?”

“Okay.” Magnus snapped his fingers, calling for blue sparks to appear in his palms. “Just one song.”

Another snap of his magic, and two mics appeared, one in each of Magnus’ hands. He gave one of the mics to Alec, as blue sparks swirled upward towards the loft’s ceiling—

And the song immediately shifted into something that sounded incredibly loud—

And incredibly _cheesy_.

“I don’t know this song—” Before Alec could even finish his sentence, a lyric sheet appeared between his fingers. He scrunched up his face as he tried to read the words in time with the grossly upbeat rhythm. “Uh… ♪ Lookin' in your eyes, I see a paradise ♪ This world that I've found is too good to be true ♪ Standin' here beside ya, want so much to give you ♪ This love in my heart that I'm feelin' for you…”

Magnus calmly cleared his throat, before moving his mic towards his mouth. “♪ Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that ♪ Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back ♪ Let the world around us just fall apart ♪ Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart…”

Magnus then suddenly grabbed onto Alec’s mic, and offered it to a passerby on the dance-floor. They excitedly took the mic and began to belt out the chorus—

And soon, Magnus gave his own mic away to another passing partier.

He then turned back towards Alec, barely able to contain his growing smirk. “Oh, Alexander. You sang for me.”

“Well, I _tried_ to sing for you. I’m not really that great—”

Magnus stopped Alec’s self-critique with a lingering kiss on his lips. “Shh. You did beautifully…although, your pitch could use a little work.”

“I thought you just said I did beautifully—”

“You did! You have the voice of an angel, Alexander…” Magnus nuzzled his face into Alec’s chest. “But you have the _pitch_ of a Shax demon.”

Alec laughed as he held Magnus even closer, letting his hands rest on Magnus’ sides. “You’re completely ridiculous.”

“And yet, you still find a way to love me.”

“Always and forever—” Alec’s declaration of love was broken off by a mic directly hitting him in the neck. “What the fuck? Ow! _What the fuck_?”

“Alec! You’re on verse 3!” Jace screamed from across the room, as he now stood on top of the living room table. “Simon! Verse 2!”

Simon held up a glass of what looked like wine, but what was probably blood, as he nodded over towards Jace.

“Magnus! Can you do your…thing?” Jace proceeded to enthusiastically wave his hands around, obviously imitating Magnus’ magical moves. “I’m not a big fan of the 80s. You ever heard of Migos?”

“Of course. Just because I’m _ancient_ , doesn’t mean I live _under a rock_.” Magnus’ magic swirled once again towards the ceiling—

And soon, a strangely catchy beat that was emphasized by whistles and…a human making dog sounds?

Carried through the air.

“♪ Dance with my dogs in the nighttime! ♪” Jace confidently yelled into his microphone. “♪ Trap n—”

“Oh my God, Jace, if you say the N word, if you fucking say the N word—” Maia was already shaking her head in disappointment, as she sat up on the sofa behind him.

“What? I wasn’t gonna’ say it! I was gonna’ say _Nephilim_.” Jace scoffed, as he held the mic to his chest. “Do you really think I’d do something like that, babe?”

“Yes.”

“Maia, no. I would never disrespect you like that! I like…love you, my little wolf baby.”

“Jace. You’re drunk.”

“Yes! I’m very fucking drunk!” Jace brought the mic back to his lips. “And I’m very fucking in love with you!”

“Shut up! Stop screaming!” Maia wobbled as she rose to her feet, and she eventually stood on the table in front of Jace. “I love you, too…even though you’re the most annoying man in the world.”

“Not as annoying as _Simon_.” Jace casually suggested, before chuckling directly into the mic.

“What the fuck, Jace?! I thought we were _cool_.” Simon gave Jace a pained expression—

And Jace then looked down at the mic in his hands. “Oh. Sorry, man. I…uh…I thought the mic was off.” Jace nonchalantly shrugged, as he placed the mic down by his feet.

Clary then reached for the mic, as she pulled Isabelle closer to her side. “Ooh! Izzy! Let’s do a Madonna song!”

“Magnus, do you know ‘Dress You Up’?” Isabelle politely asked, as she leaned into Clary’s mic.

“Do I _know it_? I co-wrote it! Of course, I was only given ghostwriter credits, so you won’t see my name anywhere on the album, but the lyrics? _All mine_.” Magnus smiled, as he soon sent the opening notes of Madonna’s hit song through the loft.

“♪ You've got style ♪ That's what all the girls say ♪ Satin sheets And luxuries so fine… ♪” Clary perfectly belted out the line, keeping her eyes on Simon as she sang. “♪ All your suits are custom made in London ♪ I've got something that you'll really like… ♪”

“♪ Gonna’ dress you up in my love ♪ All over, all over…♪” Isabelle joined Clary in the chorus, taking the mic into her hands. “♪ Gonna’ dress you up in my love ♪ All over your body! ♪ ”

“Are they…are they both singing to _Simon_?” Magnus whispered his question up at Alec. “What’s that all about?”

Alec shook his head in confusion, before letting out a shallow sigh. “Don’t know. Don’t care. My main focuses are The New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Everything else is just background noise.”

“Your sister is either in an unfortunate love triangle or a loving, trusting poly-amorous relationship…and you consider that _background noise_?” Magnus lightly laughed, letting his fingers splay across his chest. “I hope I’m truly not that distracting.”

“Not distracting. Just more _deserving_ of my attention.” Alec smiled—

And Magnus happily smiled right back. He then reached for Alec’s hand, as he shuffled towards the middle of the living room. “Dance with me, Alexander.”

“I don’t really…uh…” Alec hemmed and hawed, as Clary and Isabelle harmonized through another verse. “Maybe I could just watch?”

“Okay.” Magnus subtly nodded, as he twirled in front of Alec. “You can just watch.”

Every swing of Magnus’ steps were both effortless and so very thoughtful. His moves matched the pace of the music, and as he expertly, ecstatically rolled his hips, Alec felt like he caught a glimpse of a different side of Magnus, one entirely unconcerned with the affairs of the Downworld, completely removed from the day to day of his warlock responsibilities—

And Magnus, in all of his fitted freedom, had never been quite so beautiful.

“I love you…” The words came out as a murmur, as Alec’s eyes were still transfixed by Magnus dancing in his line of sight.

“I love you, too.” Magnus returned the sentiment without a second thought, still focused on staying in the groove. “Ooh. After this, I’ll try to get Ragnor to sing ‘Wang Chung Tonight’. He _hates_ that song. But he _loves it_ when he’s drunk—”

Alec’s sudden kiss cut off Magnus’ thoughts, as Alec rested his hands on Magnus’ waist. He chose to deepen the kiss even more, letting his tongue momentarily explore Magnus’ mouth.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Alec broke away from Magnus, just long enough to catch his breath.

“Alexander…” There was a blush creeping across Magnus’ expression. “Are you feeling alright? You’re being a bit more… _publicly_ amorous…than usual.”

“You’re just…so incredible…when you’re…happy.” Alec nearly stuttered, before he let out a shallow sigh. “And I just love you. I love seeing you so…happy.”

Magnus leaned forward, as he let his palms softly find their place on Alec’s shoulders. “Then you should know that nothing in the world makes me happier than being with you.”

In that moment, Alec could feel an invisible weight threatening to press down on his shoulders—

Threatening to bring him to his knees—

Something in him suddenly and _desperately_ wanted to propose to Magnus Bane.

Right here. Right now.

And it wasn’t as if Alec was totally unprepared. He’d been waiting for the perfect time for weeks, already having purchased the ring and currently carrying it in his jacket pocket.

“Magnus…” Alec’s knees felt so strange and unbalanced, as he slightly began to move towards the ground. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you—”

“Wang Chung!” Ragnor came up behind Magnus, playfully nudging his friend in the back. “Play ‘Wang Chung’ next!”

“Ah, old friend! I thought you would _never ask_.” Magnus spun towards Ragnor, his blue magic already shining in his hands—

But Magnus then quickly turned back towards Alec, with a puzzled look on his face. “Wait. Alexander. Didn’t you want to ask me something, as well?”

“It can wait.”

“Are you certain—”

“It can wait, Magnus. I promise.” Alec bent to give Magnus a hasty kiss on the cheek. “Go. Sing drunk karaoke with your friends. Have fun.”

“I’ll be right back in a few minutes.” Magnus beamed up at Alec—

Before he intertwined his arm with Ragnor’s, soon magicking a mic in each of their respective hands. “Come on, Ragnor. It’s time to show these people what one and ½ inebriated warlocks can do.”

Alec smiled to himself, as he watched his boyfriend confidently climb on top of the living room table, with Ragnor still in tow.

The resultant song that soon blared from the loft’s ceiling made Alec’s skin absolutely crawl—

And he inwardly decided that he’d had enough of the party for now.

He wordlessly headed for his bedroom—

And made sure that the door was locked, tight.

**********************************************

Alec woke up with Magnus curled against his chest…

He’d felt his warlock slip into their bed, sometime around 5AM or so.

The clock near the bedside dresser blinked out 8AM—

And Alec turned away from it, instead choosing to tenderly runs his fingers alongside Magnus’ spine.

Magnus grunted at the touch, burying his face even further into Alec’s skin. “Alexander. Stop. I’m barely awake. I’m barely alive.”

“I have to go into work soon. I just wanted to say goodbye before I—”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Magnus groaned through his statement with finality. “You have to stay. What if I need to throw up?”

“Magnus, you’re a warlock. Can’t you just…magic your way through a hangover?”

“I couldddd.” Magnus groaned again. “But what if I wanted my boyfriend to take care of me?”

“Oh. Well, in that case, I guess I would _have_ to stay, wouldn’t I?”

“Mmhmm.” Magnus nodded against Alec’s warm skin. “You would have to stay the whole day…and then…stay for the rest of your life…and we were already halfway there…last night…”

“Already halfway there?” Alec prodded, as he slightly shifted under Magnus’ frame. “What are you talking about?”

“You…you were going to ask me to marry you…Weren’t you?” Magnus stayed in the exact same position, his voice not wavering for a moment. “Before Ragnor and I sang that wondrous duet…or maybe I was already drunk…maybe you have no intention of marrying me at all—”

“Yes, Magnus. I was going to ask you to marry me.”

“Askkkkk. Ask. Ask.” Magnus pleaded, now raising his face so he could look Alec in the eye. “Please?”

“Okay…” Alec steadied his breathing, as he stared down at Magnus. “Magnus Bane, will you marry—”

“No! Not like that!” Magnus firmly shook his head, before resting it once again on Alec’s chest. “Ask when I’m…sober. And maybe not in the middle of a party. Maybe something nice and sweet. Like at dinner with your family.”

“Are you trying to give me _instructions_ on when I can ask you to marry me?”

“Yes. No. Be spontaneous! But also, not _so_ spontaneous. Whatever you decide will be perfect.” Magnus nodded into Alec’s chest.

“This seems like the karaoke thing all over again.” Alec softly chuckled under his breath. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure something out.”

By the time Alec finished his sentence, Magnus had already fallen back asleep…

And so, Alec reached for his phone, swiftly dialing Isabelle’s cell number.

She picked up on the third ring, as she groggily sighed right into the phone. “Hello? Alec? What the fuck? It’s so _early_.”

“It’s not that early. You’re just hungover.” Alec shook his head, even though Isabelle couldn’t see the movement. “But I do have a question…uh…How do I _pop the question_?”

“To who? Magnus?”

“Yes, Izzy, oh my God. Who else would I even be—” Alec stopped his own words, realizing that his sister’s response was most likely due to her just waking up. “Yes. Magnus. My boyfriend. Yes.”

“Uh…you should just….brrrrrgoooooooo…”

“ _What_?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Alec. You just…um…pffbttttt. And then, congrats! You just made a baby.” Isabelle’s tone was self-assured—

And Alec brought a hand to his face in frustration. “Did you drink Seelie liquor last night?”

“Maybeeee.” Isabelle giggled into the line, before snorting with a laugh. “Hey, can you put Magnus on the phone? I wanna’ ask him about Bowie.”

“Bowie was _amazing_.” Magnus somehow replied to Isabelle’s question, even though Alec’s phone wasn’t on speaker. “And Izzy, if you got into the Seelie liquor, you’ll need to sleep it off for about three days, my love.”

“Freetooppppppp! Freevornnnnn.” Isabelle wistfully sighed, before suddenly clicking her teeth. “Okay. I’m going back to bed. I’ll see you on Mars, big bro.”

“See you on Mars, Izzy.” Alec hung up the phone, as he peered back down at Magnus. “And I thought _you_ were asleep—”

Magnus was once again already deeply asleep, with his back quietly rising and falling…

“You are the oddest, most magical creature in the entire universe.” Alec’s voice was lined with awe, while he kept his eyes on Magnus’ frame. “And one day, you’ll be all mine.”

“Already yours. You just need to sign the receipt.” Magnus’ reply was low, before he was seemingly knocked out for good.

“Mmhmm. Just need to sign the receipt…” Alec smirked, as his own eyes came to a gentle close. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers:
> 
> —[please click here to #SaveShadowhunters](https://www.saveshadowhunters.com/social-media)
> 
> —"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE QUEEN OF ANGST?" listen even demons need a holiday alright LET ME HAVE THIS SUPER CUTE STORY ALRIGHT BEFORE WE HOP BACK ON THE ANGST TRAIN
> 
> —A LIST OF OUTFITS/SONG CHOICES: 
> 
> Magnus—[The Outfit Bowie Stole](https://assets.smoothradio.com/2008/34/david-bowie-1219852230-view-3.jpg) & [singing Starship's "Nothing's Gonna' Stop Us Now"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wxyN3z9PL4)
> 
> Alec—[Dressed As Always](https://shumdarionews.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/3-2-1024x1024.png) & Singing With His Husband 
> 
> Jace—[Dressed As Always](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ea/01/bc/ea01bc1e91ef1bf664e28ae47777dc57.jpg) & [singing Migos' "Stir Fry"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOpcEayO1Yw)
> 
> Maia—[Dressed As Always](http://pm1.narvii.com/6393/64ae39ba2044f75ddb3a522b20637ed769848700_00.jpg) & Singing With No One Because She's Too Punk Rock For This Shit
> 
> Clary—[An Iconic Cyndi Lauper Look](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e9/4a/ae/e94aae279f41216744750e7a214e633d.jpg) & [singing Madonna's "Dress You Up"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWtpd8mS5jw)
> 
> Izzy—[An Even More Iconic Madonna Look](http://phillymixtape.co/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/madonna_express-yourself.jpg) & Singing With Clary ♥♥♥
> 
> Simon—[A Vampiric Indiana Jones!](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/deathbattlefanon/images/2/2f/Indiana_Jones.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140901015152) & Singing With No One Which Is Ironic Because He's The Only One We Know Can Sing From The Show's Canon!
> 
> Ragnor—[Dressed As Always](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tvshadowhunters/images/8/83/TMI112promo_MeetRagnor05.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20171011062323) & [SINGING THE BEST/WORST SONG OF ALL TIME Wang Chung's "Everybody Have Fun Tonight"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DpJpXZThGM)


End file.
